A mirror full of memories
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Kurt is staring in a mirror full of memories while waiting for his happy ever after to be finally real. oneshot. Cover by the amazing animateglee.


**Hello people! Sasi is here with another Klaine oneshot. hope you will enjoy it :)**

**I don't own glee bla bla bla**

* * *

There he was.

He was standing in this dressing room, full of light that entered by the big window on the right.

The big mirror was right in front of Kurt showing him his whole body, dressed in a dark blue smoking with a light blue bowtie.

Just Kurt didn't see that image in the mirror.

He saw the boy with a fake Dalton's uniform, who was spying the Warblers. He saw the boy who was blushing because an handsome guy was singing Teenage Dream while looking at him. He saw the boy who was starting to feel something warm in his heart. Right near his Hippo's pin.

He saw all the "FAGGOT!" and the "FAIRY!" shouted in his face, all the dirty dumpsters who leaved stains on his designed clothes. And he saw the reason why she was still here.

He saw the handsome guy offering him lunch, and he saw him serenade a man he didn't want him back.

He saw himself thinking that this man surely had to be blind and deaf and also stupid for saying no to the handsome boy.

He saw Pavarotti die and then he saw the really first happy moment in his life.

He saw, but mostly he felt again the shyness in that first kiss. He felt again the sweetness and the sense of love in that now familiar lips.

He saw other boys trying to separate each other. He saw again Scandals and the too many beers, and he saw his very first time.

He saw the Plane leaving Lima and arriving to New York.

He saw all the tears after the break up, he saw the other boys who he was with.

But he saw also the little sparkle who reminded him of the handsome guy who sang Teenage Dream. His first love, but also the last and only one.

He saw again the Dalton's staircase and the rose's petals falling on his head, the tears wetting his eyelashes and his heart pumping just like the first time on that staircase.

He saw the boy saying "Yhea, yhea" to the handsome guy "Will you marry me?"

He saw the loft and all the fight and the make up, he saw the insecurities hiding the perfection of his fiancé.

He saw himself. He saw Blaine. He saw the life he always wanted.

Not perfect, but livable. With fights and tears, but with also with kisses and make ups.

A life worth being alive for.

A life with the handsome guy who sang teenage dream. He was his teenage dream. Now he is his life dream.

Looking away to this mirror so full of memories, Kurt took his phone. He went trough his old messages and he founded the one he was looking for. On the screen just 7 letters. Just one world.

–_Courage_-.

Kurt looked down at this world, the one that has changed his entire life. It was, and it is still so full of meaning.

"_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece…" _Kurt sang out loud, in the room now so full of memories.

"_I'm complete"_ another voice sang.

Kurt knew who this voice was. He turned around and he saw Blaine in a black smoking, but with a little particular… A red and blue stripes bowtie.

He reached Blaine and said very slowly

-Oh, there you are-

And then Blaine looked straight in his piercing blue eyes with the same deep love he felt the first time he said this sentence.

-I've been looking for you forever- he finished kissing Kurt.

When they broke apart they were both smiling.

-You know what?, itisn't just like "When Harry met Sally"- said Kurt still smiling

Blaine smiled even deeper responding –Don't they get together in the end? –

-Yes, but for us… well for us when we get together is not going to be the end. It's going to be just the beginning- Kurt said.

Blaine started to feel the tears coming into his eyes.

-Well then, let's go. We have a life to begin.-

-We do. I love you-

-I love you too-

And with that Blaine took Kurt's hand and they ran down the hallway, until they reached the door that they have to cross for officially say "We are married".


End file.
